necronianewworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Objects
__TOC__ This is a growing list of many objects that are not considered as items that can be found in Necronia. These objects cannot be moved or bought anywhere. Since there are so many objects with many different purposes, this list has been separated into different categories. Constructions The buildings of Necronia are made of walls and pillars. But there also exist other constructions, some of them conducting magical influence. Containers These containers, found throughout Necronia offer you the possibility of storing items in them. In some Bookcases, you can usually find books if they haven't been taken, of course. But be wary, storing your items on public containers gives thieves the opportunity to take them away... ...and remember, the mummies take your items to the afterlife with them if you put your items in their sarcophagus for an extended period of time. Elevation I'm sure that you, as an amateur explorer, found out that the world of Necronia isn't round and that it sure isn't just a large plane, but rather a world made out of many different layers. To move between them you may use ladders, stairs, ramps and, holes and watch out for those trap holes! Flora and Minerals Trees, bushes, rocks and many other objects conform the vast continent and all the different islands of Necronia. Even underwater you will find this nature. Remains Many caves are deadly to most humans, from time to time, you might frighten at the look of a humanoid skeleton half buried in the dirt, so be careful. Moreover, outside on the plains, you can find rests of animal skeletons scattered around. Signage If you want to get somewhere or find the location of a building, try looking at the Signs. Either to announce the entrance of a town or to warn you not to dare go down a hole if you care for your life, you'll find these Signs everywhere. Statues Carved in stone, in memory of great heroes of different races, such as humans, orcs, minotaurs, apes, lizards and others, are made for the present and future generations to remember. Some of the statues may look like being carved in ice, but the truth is you see real humans kept frozen in ice. Technical Even necronians are able to make technically high standarded objects. They made all kind of Machines and vehicles to transport themselves. Tiles Necronia is a world, full of pastures, jungles, seas, rivers, mountains, deserts, beaches, underground caves and snowy lands. As you maybe already know, the grass is a great place to run in, but if you go down inside a cave, you may find too many rocks on the floor that will make you have to walk slower than normal. You will also find deadly surfaces, you wouldn't dare step into a Lava pool, would you? Utilities If you want to save your precious items, send them to someone else or just get rid of them, take a look at these items and see what they can do for you! Wall Hangings Almost on every building wall you will find objects hanging, from small signs to big hunter's trophies. Fields Fields are objects which, when stepped on, cause damage to your character.